That Butler, Demon Temper
by gene-edge
Summary: As of late, Sebastian has had a hard time maintaining his temper. When he makes a mistake, showing his temper, the servants see. They decide to keep an eye on him and from what they see, they think he may be a little less than human. Later on Sebastian is pushed to the limit and the black clad butler makes a large mistake and it just might cost himself and everyone around him.


**That Butler, Demon Temper**

**By gene-edge**

**If you want me to continue this, let me know and send me some ideas. Then I might continue. **

This last week has been a particularly difficult week. I am finding it harder and harder to not lose my temper. Young master has been, so to say, more demanding. Ringing me and making me do some absurd task, have me fetch him a cup of tea, or most likely just to pester me for his enjoyment. The "servants" have been even more annoying than usual, if that's even remotely possible. Baldroy has caused the stove to explode at least once a day, within a week. Finnian has ruined two out of the five black rose bushes I had bred, killed all of the trees in the front yard, and killed all the grass in the backyard. Mey-Rin also broke the brand new China set I had imported from China. Oh, how can this week get any worse?

"SEBASTIAN!" I was jolted out of my thoughts to the shouting of the three servants.

"Sebastian! Thank heavens we found you!" Mey-Rin gasped, one of her glasses lenses was cracked and there were a few dirt stains on her apron. "We have a problem. It seems as though Pluto has found himself a friend!"

Oh, dear. It seems I spoke too soon. "Can you please elaborate on what you mean by 'found himself a friend?'" I asked.

"Plu-Plu lead a stray dog to the estate!" Finny exclaimed. He had some dirt on his hands and clothes. Being the gardener Finny is I would expect him to have some dirt on his hands.

What?! "A stray dog?" I repeated.

"Yeah! The mangy mutt brought a filthy dog to the manor! We don't know if we should get rid of it or leave it or what we should do," Bard explained. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a few dirt smudges on his cheeks. Now why do all the servants have mud all over them?

"Have you already tried to capture this dog? I see you have dirt all over you," I inquired.

"We did try to catch it, yes we did! But, it is too fast!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Yes! It was so fast, we could hardly see it!" Finny shouted.

"That damn dog! Must be a race dog or somethin'!" Bard yelled.

"What is all this yelling?" I turned to see young master Ciel, walking down the staircase.

"Young master," I said and bowed.

"Good afternoon, young master!" the servants greeted.

"Yes, good afternoon. Now, what is all this yelling about?"

"Pluto has brought a stray dog here, yes he has!" Mey-Rin answered.

I inwardly snarled; I _loathe_ dogs. Having one dog, Pluto, here is quite enough. But, Pluto isn't just a dog, he is a demon hound which makes everything much harder than it already is.

I prefer cats. I find cats whimsical. Cats are very hard to read, and me being the demon I am, I usually find everyone an open book. Humans are very easy to read, predictable, and vulnerable. Which makes them weak. With all of their emotions put out for the work to see so everyone can see their weaknesses; hence, and open book.

"Sebastian," I was jolted out of my thoughts by Ciel's voice. "I want you to capture this dog and bring him to me. I want to see the condition of this dog or if it has an owner. If this dog does turn out to be a stray, maybe Pluto can keep his new companion. And _you _could train him." Ciel smirked.

Does this child really expect me to train the mutt? No. "Don't you think having Pluto around is quite enough, my Lord? He is a demon hound after all."

"Are you disobeying an order Sebastian?" Ciel countered.

"No, my Lord."

"Then get on with it."

I bowed before him. "Yes, my Lord."

Then I turned and walked to the front doors and walked outside. I saw that the servants' eyes were wide and mouths agape; probably from our minor argument. I could bet that they thought I would never disobey young master. I shut the doors behind me.

I really think that the young master is doing this for his personal enjoyment; just to annoy me. He probably finds this humorous. He knows that I _loathe _dogs. Canines are annoying, hyper, and find it necessary to mark their territory; inconceivable. They shed, drool, and make a mess wherever they go. I do not see how one can have one in their house. They would knock over your breakables. I just don't see how one could have one as a pet. Of course you could train them as I do, but others don't, to quote, "have a heart" to do so. I do train them as harsh as I do because I simply "don't have a heart."

I looked down and saw I was gripping onto a metal bench that sits in our garden, under a gazebo. I let go and saw I put a fairly good size handprint shaped dent in it. I could easily make out the shape of my fingers. The spot was also steaming. I must have accidentally shot fire from my hands. That only happens when I lose my temper. Back at home, I am well known for my name, my hierarchy, my skills/strength/power, and my temper. I have anger problems. I can easily hide it with an impassive expression, but I have had many, many years of practice.

Well, now I guess I can start looking for that mutt.

I left the resting area and starting looking for the dog.

Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin watched Sebastian leave the gazebo to look for the dog through a window.

"Sebastian looked pretty mad when he left the manor, didn't he?" Finny asked.

"Yes he did," Mey-Rin answered.

"Hey, Sebastian was gripping that bench pretty hard too, should we go check it out?" Bard asked. Finny and Mey-Rin nodded in agreement.

They walked up to the bench and gasped.

"Do you see that? He put a bloody dent in it!" Bard exclaimed. He put his hand up to the grip marks; the handprint was bigger than his own hand.

"I knew Mr. Sebastian was strong, but didn't know he was that strong!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. She had a nosebleed and held a red handkerchief up to her nose.

Finny put a few fingers on the giant hand sized dent. "Whoa!" Finny exclaimed as he ripped his fingers off the dent. "It's hot!"

"We should keep an eye on Sebastian! I knew that butler was a little too perfect… Watch to see if anything happens again! Got it?" Bard shouted.

Mey-Rin and Finny saluted. "Yes, sir!"

**So what do you think? Let me know! Message me some ideas if you have any!**

**G.**


End file.
